messing with mind and body
by if i were real
Summary: trapped in a white room with experiments happening, seems like hell. rated m for sexual content. 10rose..


**A/N: **Ok starts off slow then gets …better. I got bored over the holidays and it kept bugging me, then I started and it just wouldn't roll, then I got a little…cough 'horny' and… well… then it got fun… Oh and by the way I'm 15 with no experience so just bear with me, and on with the …show?

**Background info: **Ok, post TPOW with Jack or post Doomsday with both Rose and Jack, Jack still being Mr. Invincible. Tenth Doctor…

MESSING WITH THE MIND AND BODY

The Doctor woke up suddenly with a gasp. Rose was near and so was Jack. They were in a small white room with a mirror, more than likely one way, on each wall. How had they got here?... They had been running. Chased by a large group of Dimernites, they must have been knocked out.

Rose stirred beside him. "Ooo, my head." Jack sat up suddenly with a gasp.

"I hate it when I get shot… and they shot me," he looked at his chest and counted the blood stains, "six times!? Where are we?" asked Jack

"Welcome to the white room." Said a voice over a load speaker. "There will be experiments done on your biology for the next few days."

"Why?" asked the Doctor.

"Because we've never tested all three of your species." Said the voice.

"But there's only two 'species' in here." Said Rose.

"It is true that you and one of the males are of similar species, but he is different. You will now be infected with the first disease of 47 and will be cured and replaced by the next in an hour."

There was a moment's pause and then a deep red cloud was released from vents near the bottom of every wall.

"Oh o, what are they infecting us with Doc?" asked Jack. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and flicked it to the right setting and turned it on. It whirred for a bit.

"I think it's 'chicken pox' or…the bubonic plague." He said.

"Well lets just hope it's the first, I'll be fine if it's 'chicken pox', had 'em already." Said Rose.

"Speak for yourself, I haven't had them and don't us humans go sterile if we get them when we're an adult." Said Jack

"Yer. Sometimes." Said the Doctor, looking a little panicked, "I hate 'chicken pox', Time Lords can get them more then once and a whole lot worse then you humans. They're scratchy and spotty and itchy." He scratched his arm. "Yer, 'chicken pox'."

After an hour of scratching spots, another deep red cloud appeared and the spots cleared.

"Ahhh, that's better." Said the Doctor.

"Hay Doc?" asked Jack.

"Yer?"

"Am I sterile?" the Doctor scanned him.

"Nup" he said popping the 'p' after scanning him with sonic screwdriver.

"Prepare yourselves for infection no. 2." Came a voice over the loudspeaker.

48 hours of scratching, hot and cold flushes, sniffles, vomiting, lethargic spells, dizzy spells, random blood noses, coughing and spluttering, crying blood, dark splotches on the skin, bad breath, sore throats and other varying symptoms of varying diseases, later, the voice came back.

"There is one last experiment that needs to be conducted." It said, with that a needle came out from behind the Doctor and injected him with something.

"Doctor?!" shouted Rose. The Doctor sank to his knees then fell flat on his face. Rose ran over to him. "Doctor?" she shook him.

The Doctor stirred. "Rose?"

"Yes Doctor?"

"I'm fine." He sat up and leaned against the wall. Rose sat beside him. Her scent filling his censes. It is such a nice smell. He looked at her, had her top always had such a low cut? And had her skirt been so short before? "Rose…?"

"Yes Doctor?" He looked into her brown eyes, so deep and… brown. His eyes moved down to her lips, they looked so welcoming and tasty, he just wanted taste them. He leaned down and kissed her.

The kiss took her by surprise, it was the last thing she had expected, the thing she had wanted since he had first grabbed her hand and told her to run, and here it was, totally out of the blue.

He broke the contact and looked at her, her shock clear. "Sorry. But…" he started. She managed to get over her shock and put on a cheeky grin, poking the end of her tongue out.

"But…?"

"But…" he licked his lower lip, his eyes glued to her lower lip, trying to think of a reason why he shouldn't kiss again her until he needed air, but her lip and cleavage and thighs… he couldn't concentrate. "But…but… oh fuck it!" he kissed her again, passionately. This time she returned the favour.

When they finally broke gasping for air, to Jack's amusement, Rose asked, "Where the hell did that come from?"

"Well… I've loved you for a long time now and…" he grinned, "I think I know what they injected me with." he kissed her again.

Jack cleared his throat. Rose and the Doctor moved away from each other a few inches. "Well… what is it?" she asked.

"I think they injected me with… the Time Lord version of … testosterone." Rose snorted.

"So basically, you're as horny as a… um… Jack." She said.

"Oi" Jack objected.

He chuckled into her neck. "Yer, they gave me enough that even Jack is starting to look extremely sexy right now, but you. You have been extremely sexy to me for a wile now." He kissed her neck. Then licked it. He slowly moved down her shoulder.

Jack coughed, as much as he was enjoying watching his companions finally start something, even if it was brought on by some strange aliens injecting the Doctor, he didn't want to feel like a third wheel at this point.

The Doctor looked up to him. "Do you want to join in to?"

"No…well…just a little, maybe, but that's not the point. Can you save it for when we get out of here?"

"Hmm… Nah." Said the Doctor.

"He's right, you know Doctor. Should get outa here first, then…" she ground her waist into him.

"Oh, oh, oh,…mmm, that's good," Rose looked at him, "oh, fine." Said the Doctor "Ok we've had enough of your experiments. We've had the chicken pox, the bubonic plague (which almost killed us by the way), chronic bronchitis, small pox, the flue, leprosy, kentrenapolopsy from planet Servirax, cold sores, minadnictalustinvalapnorisatchenthus from Raxicoricofallapatorius and we've had enough!" he was talking to the walls now, but his eyes kept drifting to Rose as he continued his yelling, "Let us go! Now!" he moved himself against her. "But what they've done just now is…mmm… very, very good." He said quietly into Rose's ear.

"We wish to see the full extent of our last experiment." Said their load speaker friend.

"Well, Rose," he ground his waist into her like she had done to him before, "they want to witness what happens when you get a Time Lord 'horny'." He kissed her deeply. "Do you think we should show 'em?"

"Doctor, I'm going to tell you the same thing you tell me all the time," Jack grinned, "Stop it." he said in his best Doctor impersonation.

"Oh, please let us have a little fun." Said the Doctor, he looked at him and grinned.

Jack shook is head with a smile that could not be helped; then addressed the mirror on the wall, on the other side of the room that the Doctor and Rose were against, "Let us go. Because if you don't… lets just say that you don't want to make an enemy of us, BAD WOLF, the man who can't die and the on coming storm, we're not people you want against you."

"Very well you are free to leave." One of the walls shifted then rose to the ceiling to reveal a corridor leading to the TARDIS.

Jack turned to face the Doctor and Rose, who by now had stopped paying attention to the world and were giggling into each other's lips, in a lovers embrace, "Guys seriously we can go now?"

The couple broke contact, looked him, and grinned. "Little uncomfortable Jack Harkness?" asked the Doctor.

"Just a little. Can we go now?"

"Yer come on, we'll go home and find somewhere a little more comfortable…and privet." He said, nipped at her bottom lip and dragged her towards where their 'friends' had put the TARDIS.

Jack got to the TARDIS first and opened the doors. He went straight to the console. As soon as the Doctor and Rose dragged themselves into the TARDIS, he threw her against the closed doors and kissed her, hard, almost desperately, hungrily, practically eating her lips.

"Right I'll just take us out'a here," said Jack mostly to himself, "to Cardiff, I'll entertain myself there."

Rose pushed the Doctor towards the console, slipping her hands into his coat shoulders and glided it off his back and onto the floor. She then proceeded to unbutton his jacket.

The Doctor's hands wandered across Rose's back, moving to the hem of her shirt his hands started pushing it up.

"Whoa, guys can we keep the control room rated PG +13?" asked Jack, "At least till I can get us to Cardiff."

The Doctor's hands stopped their progress, remembering they had an audience. He broke off his devouring of Rose's lips, making her moan with annoyance.

"We'll never get you off this boat with you at the controls." With that the Doctor was bouncing around the console as fast as lightning. "Cardiff, you say?"

"Yer."

Rose moved up behind the now still Doctor, she rapped her arms around his stomach and ran her hands down his chest to his waist, making the Doctor groan with pleasure as they rested on his crotch.

Giving up trying to get Jack to Cardiff and out of their way for a wile, he turned to face Rose and ran his fingers down into her pants. She was damp and he loved it.

Rose moaned as his thumb started dancing in circles across her clit and he slipped his middle and ring fingers into her.

Jack, seeing the Doctor lose the will for privacy, finished setting the co-ordinates for Cardiff. The Doctor and Rose were thrown off their feet as the TARDIS came to a halt. Jack grabbed his coat and ran out of the TARDIS to find something to do.

The Doctor land on to of Rose, she grinned as she felt him getting hard against her. "Well someone's happy." She giggled and he bit her lip. His fingers found their way back into her and his thumb started its pattern again. She gasped.

"Yer, you and me both." He grinned. With his free hand he undid the button and zip on her jeans and started pulling them down. All the wile kissing her.

"Doctor."

"Yes?"

"Shoes."

"hmm?"

"in the way."

"oh." He stopped what he was doing and pulled both their shoes off and finished pulling her jeans off, then returned to his activities of pleasuring Rose.

Rose felt every movement of the Doctor's hands. The energy of her orgasm was building. She pulled the Doctor's shirt off him, popping a few buttons along the way.

"Oh now that was unnecessary." Said the Doctor. "I liked that shirt."

Rose grinned and moved to his pants.

"Ah. No. my turn."

He pulled her T-shirt off over her head and grinned as her breasts came into view.

Rose giggle, "ha, my turn." She pulled his pants off, and as the Doctor changed angles to help get his pants of, he hit a very, very good spot with his fingers and she arched her hips towards him.

He pulled her lacy undies down to her knees and pulled his fingers out of her. He kissed her, their tongues duelling. She pulled his briefs down and pulled her undies all the way off. She then flipped them, ripping a grunt out of the Doctor as he hit the grating.

"Sorry." She pushed him into a lying position. She then straddled him just out of reach of his throbbing erection. She reached behind her back towards the base of his penis and glided the tips of her fingers along it.

"Oh that's fantastic. But…" he said then pushed her up above him then pulled her down onto him. She practically screamed with pleasure and he grinned.

She looked down at him with a wicked grin plastered on her face. The Doctor's grin disappeared. She twisted slightly and watched as he gasped in pleasurable pain.

"that was evilly good." He then flipped them again so she was on the bottom and thrust himself into her, hard. Then he did it again, and again and again, getting faster as he went. He could feel both their orgasmic energies rising beyond belief. He thrust again and felt and heard Rose come. She set him off and he went into his climax.

Jack was outside the TARDIS wondering if he could go in without disturbing anything. He decided to go in as he really had to pee. He opened the doors and walked in.

He spotted them on the floor curled up together, naked and asleep, under the Doctor's coat. Clothes were spread out all over the room. He grinned; they are so sweet together. He started down the corridor, but the Doctor stirred and he stopped. The Doctor went back to sleep. He told himself next time they offer for him to join in he would.

Rose woke up and found the Doctor looking at her.

"Hello"

"Hello"

"I love you, you know that right?" said the Doctor.

"I know; I love you too."

**A/N: **Okay how was that? It was meant to be short but it got away from me and I just kept going. REVIEW!!! Press that lovely little lavender/ lilac/ purple/ blue/ mauve/ light blue/ light purple/ what ever colour you think it is, button.


End file.
